A Few Firsts
by Houjuu
Summary: Nine finds that he can't stop checking his friend out. He can much less barely keep himself from thinking about him. What John can't imagine is where the little encounter will go to from there. Stohn One-Shot. Smut. 9/4
Yet again, he found his eyes drifting. They took their agonizing, hungry journey from the top to the bottom of the body in front of him. A toned, well trained, balanced body, with every appendage the ripe size and every curve subtle and natural. He didn't need excess muscle like every male was advertised like, as long as whoever peaked his interest obviously cared for how his body was.

That description matched John's body perfectly.

God damn. He couldn't recall when or why this started happening, he just knew he loved it. He loved quietly and carefully examining every muscle, every tissue he could see without making it look too suspicious. His longing would linger on the built biceps, strong arms that had been crafted by pure divinity, made to be perfect sized. He wouldn't waste time carefully running his eyes down his friend's lean back, glossing over his tight ass. Every passing, longing look was done quick but analytical enough that Nine had all of the detail he desired.

Fuck he wants it. Oh he wants him so bad-

"Nine? Were you even listening to me?" John's irritated voice pull him out of his intimate thoughts. John's constantly smothering tone of voice was something he didn't find nearly as attractive. Though it did leave him to wonder what kind of moans his friend made in bed.

"Do you want my honest answer or nah?"

"You saying 'nah' as an actual response tells me everything I need." John replies dryly. Nine holds back a snicker; he adored his friend's searing replies, practically bated for them-

Then there was blue. Deep, angry depths of oceanic mystery interrupted all thoughts he previously had. The waves curled and licked with frustration, dotted with a pinch of reflective white. He was so taken off guard he almost forgot the range of hues burning into him belonged to eyes. How odd that only about a year ago, the young Loric that never paid much attention to blue eyes found himself completely invested in ones that belonged to his best friend. His best friend he was thinking about fucking, even.

"Well… What else did you expect?" Nine wanted, craved for his intuition to be right. He wanted to know that if he made a move right now, it would be met with the same passion. But this was John. Nine knew, despite all of the recent time they've been forced to spend together, that there were parts of his cold nature John absolutely loathed. Just as there were parts of John that he couldn't begin to stand.

"You've become very predictable, Nine. Where's your usual bullshit?" John mused. Even watching John's lips move and shape under every syllable turned him on. What else could that warm mouth do-

"My eyes are up here." Shit. Just like that, the room was a chamber of blinding lights. It felt as though a spotlight had been casted from the rafters directly onto him. His face began to burn. Number Nine wasn't someone to blush any shade of red easily but being caught eyeing a pretty girl was nothing when sided with the dirty looks he was giving Johnny.

"Your face bores me, so what." Nine quickly replies. Maybe too quick. He pulls his eyes up and meets John's deep, royal blue plains. The ocean had been replaced with a swaying field full of blue life. Calm, free, curious. How sappy.

"Right, that's why you're staring at my mouth."

"Maybe if I stare at it long enough you'll shut it up."

What Nine doesn't expect is for John to take another step forward so their faces are inches away. He can feel John's breath tickle his lips and raises a brow.

"Make me." John smirked. He rarely did but when the corners of his mouth peaked in that sharp smile, Nine could barely contain the urge to lean forward.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Nine growled in a low response. Defiance for the sake of reaction really dug into his core but any kind of challenge of himself turned him on. A lot. John knew what to say and how to say it to get him to answer. John had to know what his actions and words did to the other Loric.

Nine felt pressure increasing in his waistband. "Fuck this." He hissed suddenly. John's eyebrow raised but he kept his eyes on him. Just as the blonde opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Nine closed the gap between them by crashing his lips against John's. His fingers weave into his friend's short hair as he pushes his tongue into John's mouth, causing a moan to escape through. Their bodies collided and grind against each other in the heated kiss. Nine wanted to take this further.

This might be John's first time, Nine realized between the passionate kisses. He was excited.

Everything was moving in a blur, from the shuffle of feet against the ground to John feeling his weight being lifted and held against a wall.

He felt powerless. He hated the feeling of having nothing to match Nine with. With as much effort as he could muster, he pushed against the other Garde, pressing Nine against the other side of the hall with John pinning Nine's hands against the cool drywall. Where he would go from next, John didn't know. He bit Nine's bottom lip, which to his satisfaction caused him to grunt. The other Garde pulled his hands from John's tight grip and firmly grasp the sides of his head. John exhales a startled sound.

Suddenly, Nine pulled his head back from John and hit it against the wall. He was breathless, with his dark eyes glittering with lust and need. John could only imagine what his own blue eyes portrayed because every little emotion he could picture in Nine's eyes he could feel.

"Fuck. Open the door already." Nine growled in a low voice. John hadn't even realized he pushed his friend against wood. Before his hand could close around the metal handle, it flicked down in a flash and the door pushed open as if a gust of wind blew it off its hinges.

"Telekinesis is handy, isn't it," John murmured with a laugh. It would hide his nerves for the moment.

"Shut up and kiss me." Nine snapped before grabbing hold of John's collar and pulling him into the dark enclosure.

Nine smashes his lips against John's as soon as the door swings closed. The blonde lets out a surprised, muffled moan against his friend's mouth. Nine grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer, pushing his fingers under John's sweatshirt and beings pulling it up without hesitation. He then pushes his tongue past John's mouth, making another sound to escape. John pulls on Nine's shirt, trying to mimic the same actions, causing the two to temporarily break their kiss. Nine swiftly pinches his shirt and pulls if off while John, slightly dazed from the brief steamy moment, struggles to even remove his top layer.

"Giving a little show, fine by me." Nine laughs, his usual cocky grin across his face. He moves closer, taking hold of John's clothes and roughly pulls it off. "All you had to do was ask, Johnny boy."

"I don't need help," John countered, trying to keep his voice from shaking with embarrassment. He curls his fingers around Nine's head and pulls his face down to kiss him yet again. John feels the other Garde's lips smile further. He takes the lead, gradually moving them in their kiss backwards to where John could only imagine where Nine's bed resided. In a flash, Nine pulls from the kiss and spins John so his back is to the soft covers and pushes him down. He lets out a soft grunt when his back makes contact with the soft sheets and before he can think to react, there's a pressure on top of his waist. Nine's long hair is draped over his face briefly before the Garde roughly pushes his lips against John's again. John lets out a surprised moan, raking his fingers into long dark hair.

After mere moments of the hot embrace, John's pants are snagged off and tossed aside. Now only a lone pair of briefs that clung tightly to his sweaty skin remained. He felt Nine press his tongue into his mouth and grab his erection with one hand. The blonde gasped loudly, as he slowly stroked him through the fabric. He softly moans against the movement, his head beginning to cloud. Nine laughs midst the kiss and quickens his pace just enough to feel him moan again. With a quick tug, he tucked his fingertips underneath the waistband and tore the thick cloth is off of John's body entirely. He then broke the kiss and sat up slowly, taking his time to examine his friend's body.

"Don't even bother," Nine grinned. "I don't want to coach you through giving good head."

John breathes heavy, wanting to snap a reply but can't find the words that will make him sound less nervous and especially less needy. He stares up at the other Garde as his eyes make their aching journey from top to bottom. Nine smirks, then dips his head down and lightly bites John's neck, sucking on the skin but not hard enough to leave a mark. "Just get on with it." John can't help but groan as Nine trails sloppy kisses down his body. He weaves his fingers through Nine's hair again, laying his head back and taking in every little touch.

He sighs. Every touch lingers of longing but peace. This is what pleasure felt like. The moment of peace doesn't last long. John feels Nine's hot breath warming his hard length before the kissing and licking starts. John moans again, clearly trying his hardest not to be too loud. He can hear Nine chuckle softly to himself before taking the tip slowly into his mouth. John lets out another muffled moan, as his cock is taken in further. Nine's hand lowers lightly squeeze his balls while the other holds him in place on his stomach. Nine moves his head up and down the shaft, causing John to moan louder.

It was clear to John that Nine knew very well what he was doing.

Nine gags slightly when he dips yet again, taking his entire dick in at once. He pulls his head back up slowly, far too slow. John lets out a low, agonizing moan. He can feel Nine laugh against his hard cock and moans yet again as he feels Nine's tongue tease his slit. Nine then pulls his mouth off of him entirely. John lets out a very displeased groan, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Nine smirks, drifting down his body and sucking on one of his balls. He moans again but this time a little higher pitched. Nine's hand moves softly to his cock and starts to stroke him. He starts to tense up. Nine quickly moves back up to his cock and take it into his mouth entirely once more.

He gags as it tenses up and the flood of John's cum fills his mouth. He feels every tension in his being leave with every last drop. Nine pulls his mouth off of John and spits. He coughs quietly, and then turns back to John. John looks over at him mid pant, noting how his friend takes in his current, naked state. When did this start?

"That was... intense, Nine." John mumbled, his voice out of breath. He smiles faintly.

"I'm glad you liked it, Johnny." Nine smirks. John could only assume how much his eyes gave away as the other Garde crawled up towards him and laid down next to him. John had a shaky feeling he knew what was to come next. But, he also knew just how it would go. His experience was lacking and Nine sure as hell knew that.

"Like is a strong word…" He laughs, a wide smile on his face. Even if it's a jab at himself, Nine thought, it's nice to see him smiling, and it's nice to see John smiling because of him. It was, in fact, to him for once and not his blonde tagalongs.

"Thoroughly enjoyed? Would do again tomorrow night and possibly morning?" Nine pressed jokingly, pushing his face closer to John's with every word. He laughs and tries to push Nine off. "Oh no you don't." Nine quickly reaches and pins his hands again and closes the space between their lips with a brief kiss. Quick enough that he could push his tongue into John's mouth. Nine's tongue and spit now had a distinct taste, as though they were almost suddenly salty. When Nine pulls away, he can't hold the playful smile off when John sticks his tongue out in shock. He knew what that was now.

"You HAD to do that, didn't you." He frowns. Nine shrugs and rolls off of him while John sits up and stretches out.

It was now or never.

Then, he's on top. Nine raises a brow, a small glint of surprise in his dark eyes. So he was in fact brave enough to try this, right?

John kisses him. Hard. He's trying to make this a challenge for his partner, probably since he thinks he's aware of the older Garde's sexual experience. Nine wrap my arms around him and holds him against his bare chest in the heat of the kiss. Top or bottom wasn't something John understood. but if it meant fooling around with Nine after months of tension, he'd do anything. John's warm hands trail down his sides, trying to tease him but it only results in the feel of Nine's tense as his impatience grows. This might be John's second or third time but for Nine, he probably wanted to go on ahead and leave the fluff behind.

As if he could read Nine clearly, he pulls away from Nine's lips and instead starts biting the skin of his neck. He lets out a low groan.

"Someone's done this before..." Nine breathes with a soft laugh. John ignores him, focusing on the task at hand, and slides a hand down his bare chest. Nine has been waiting for this moment for far too long. John can hear as he holds back a moan when John's hand closes around the erection through Nine's pants. "Get on with it, Four." He hisses. After a single, slow stroke of his cock through the rough fabric, he pulls away from Nine's warm skin and slides his pants completely off, closely followed by an incredibly tight pair of boxers.

There's something different about fooling around with someone you care about. It's not exactly his first time. Intimate, no, but this far with Nine was now his official first time with someone else, a close friend rather than a significant other. Were they friends still? John grins, throwing aside every extra thought though the tension in the small smile was probably showing how nervous he was. It was time to take the next step. He lowers his head and kisses Nine once again, and closing his hand around his hard cock. Nine can't hold back his moan this time as John starts to slowly stroke. He breaks the kiss and moves down Nine's body.

"About time." Nine says teasingly. John ignores him yet again, kissing down his bare chest and down to my cock. He pulls back, hesitates briefly, then licks it once, painfully slow. He licks it again at the same rate. He hears the thud of Nine dropping his head backwards and releases a soft sigh. John licks the tip a little then takes it into his mouth. Nine then grunts.

John's mouth has about half of the hard cock inside of it. He bobs his head up and down, gradually talking in more with every downward movement. That wasn't good enough for Nine. He lowers his hands to his head and pushes down, forcing John to take more in. He gags while Nine stifles his groan by biting his lip. He slides up and down his cock as one of his hands slides up and down Nine's leg. He lets out a sharp breath and pushes against John's head again. He lets out a muffled moan at the feeling of his cock pushing backwards down his mouth. He placed one of his hands on his friend's hip as if to hold him down. He picks up speed, bobbing his head up and down.

Nine could feel his orgasm draw closer, the tight ball of need building quickly inside. Already? Surely he wasn't so eager, so easy. Perhaps after a year alone with experience, John supposed getting any "action" would do this to you. He tangles his fingers into what little bit of blonde hair they could on John's head and pulled lightly with a groan.

John dips his head lower, taking in the entirety of Nine's cock into his mouth. He gags hard but holds himself in place, sliding a hand underneath to cup his balls. Almost on cue, he feels Nine tense up and tighten, and almost immediately following was an awful salty taste. A wave of slimy cum released into his mouth.

For now, Nine would felt content with the releasing; embodying feeling these kinds of things gave. John knew this moment wouldn't last. Soon, they would probably have to go for another round.

Little did John know, however, was that, sexually, this was Nine's true first time. Second kiss, yes, but first time.

He released his grip on John's short hair and stretch out his arms. John pulls his mouth off of Nine's dick, it slowly growing limp from use, and sits up. He makes a face, then swallows and doesn't take note that he did so either. It felt normal. Nine slaps a hand over his mouth to hide his growing smirk. John looks over and narrows his eyes at him.

"What's that face for? I know, I haven't sucked a dick before..." His voice sounds a little sour.

"That's not it, you idiot. How does the Chinese taste?" Nine replies, a short snicker slipping out with his words. John first feels confused. His friend lays back, almost waiting for the backlash. Nine glances down, smiling wider when John's expression still looks lost. He opens his mouth before he can think of a proper remark, trying to make the snide comment to entertain him, but the realization at that second dawn on him. He sticks his tongue out and forces a few coughs.

"Well... It didn't taste like anything. But I'll let you figure that out." Nine raises a brow but before he can think of a comeback to throw back at him, John scurries so he was sitting directly on top of him. In a quick flick of his arms, he pins Nine's hands and locks eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," Nine taunts, letting out a sole laugh.

John doesn't waste time responding as he immediately lowers his lips to Nine's and kisses him, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. He can feel warmth of Nine's mouth and the dryness of his tongue from all of the grunting and swearing. He pushes deeper, trying to make Nine taste every last bit. When John breaks the kiss, he also releases his friend, and sits up with a victorious smile. "Well?"

"It tastes like fuck you, that's what."


End file.
